Cupidos Ruivos
by Sra. Black
Summary: Férias do quinto ano de Hogwarts. Rony e Hermione estão na Toca com todos os Weasley, Harry, Neville, Luna... E Fred e Jorge resolvem dar a Roniquinho uma mãozinha para o que ele menos esperava receber ajuda...
1. Capítulo 1: A chegada à Toca

**Cupidos Ruivos**

5º ano em Hogwarts. Rony e Hermione estão na Toca com todos os Weasley, Harry, Neville, Luna... E Fred e Jorge resolvem dar a Roniquinho uma mãozinha para o que ele menos esperava receber ajuda...

* * *

**Capítulo 1: A chegada à Toca**

Era uma manhã ensolarada de sábado na Toca, tudo no maior silêncio no último andar da Toca, onde era localizado o quarto de Rony Weasley. Lá ele dormia em sono solto, na paz e tranqüilidade de seu descanso, mas a realidade já vinha, bufando e resmungando, subindo os degraus da escada com passos pesados. E ela o vinha acordar bruscamente de seus sonhos. Literalmente.

-Ronald Weasley!-berrou a matriarca dos Weasley. -Sabe que horas são?10h45min!A essa hora do dia todos já estão de pé!O café já foi servido, e daqui a pouco o almoço já vai estar na mesa e você dormindo!Fora dessa cama, já!- completou Molly, ajudando Rony a se levantar da cama.

-Ahhh, Mãe!-lamentou-se Rony. –É sábado!

-E?-Molly indagou, recolhendo a roupa suja.

-Eu não mereço um descanso, não?-arriscou ele.

-Hoje você já descansou por todos da família juntos!-respondeu-lhe ela. -Ah!Lembrei-me, Rony, por favor, ajude os garotos na desgnomização, sim?

Rony gemeu. "Ótimo, comecei o dia hoje com o pé esquerdo." pensou ele.

-Ta certo mãe, só vou tomar banho e trocar de roupa, OK?

Molly deu um beijo na bochecha de Rony e saiu do quarto fechando a porta. Rony foi para seu banheiro, (cada quarto tem um banheiro) e ligou o chuveiro. Voltou ao quarto para pegar suas roupas e de repente se lembrou de uma coisa muito importante. Hermione chegaria naquele dia. "Como pude esquecer?" pensou Rony.

Ele tomou um banho de cinco minutos, se vestiu o mais rápido possível. Desceu as escadas saltando de três em três degraus, afinal os treinos de quadribol vieram a calhar para outras coisas. Comeu o café da manhã mais rápido que podia, engolindo uma torrada com duas dentadas. Saiu disparado da cozinha da Toca para o quintal, onde avistou seus irmãos e seus amigos Harry e Neville. Rony parou para recuperar o ar dos pulmões, e espantando seus irmãos.

-Credo, Rony, parece que você correu de um trasgo enlouquecido!-disse Carlinhos.

-Dormindo até agora, Roniquinho Monitor!-riu Fred. -Isso é exemplo que se dê?

Rony teve uma súbita vontade de discutir com o irmão, mas por incrível que pareça, uma voz invadiu sua mente. "Rony, você é monitor! Tem que dar o exemplo!", era a voz de Hermione. Durante a semana que se passou ele estivera se lembrando muito de Hermione. "Se a Mione me vir discutindo com o Fred, ela vai brigar comigo...", pensou Rony. Instantaneamente ele parou. Hermione não estava ali. Como sentira saudades dela, tanta saudade que chegava a dar-lhe um nó na garganta. "Se a Mione estivesse aqui às coisas seriam melhores...", mas desde quando ele se importa tanto com Hermione?Nem ele mesmo sabia. "Talvez desde que a conheci", refletiu ele.

-Rony!-disse Fred ou Jorge, é difícil saber ao certo, mas foi um dos gêmeos. –O que será que se passa na cabecinha do nosso Monitor?

-Muita coisa... -respondeu Rony.

Fred e Jorge trocaram um olhar cúmplice que claramente dizia "Por que o Rony está tão estranho?". Havia várias hipóteses, mas as mais prováveis eram: Rony poderia estar encarando o fato de ser monitor mais a sério, ou ele estaria pensando em outra coisa ou... Outra pessoa. Se fosse uma garota só poderia ser uma pessoa, e naquele momento a luz se formou na cabeça dos gêmeos. Só poderia ser ela, a Hermione.

-Ah, sim muita coisa, né Rony?-indagou Fred, divertido.

Rony (milagrosamente) percebe que havia algo ironicamente mal na voz de Fred.

-O que eu estou pensando te interessa tanto assim?-perguntou Rony, com um S.W. (Sorriso Weasley) no canto da boca.

-Não-disse Fred, com o sorriso se alargando no rosto. -Mas, parece que a você sim.

As orelhas de Rony pegaram fogo.

-È melhor nós fazermos essa maldita desgnomização de uma vez por todas. –concluiu Rony tentando disfarçar. "Será que eles sabem que eu estou pensando na Mione?" pensou o ruivo, aflito.

-Oh!O Roniquinho Monitor está zangadinho!-gozou Jorge, com os olhos arregalados, fingindo temor. -Ou será que ele está com pressa para rever certa pessoa, quem sabe?

Carlinhos e Gui que perceberam a situação e resolveram saber do que se tratava.

-O que vocês estão fazendo?-perguntaram os irmãos ao mesmo tempo.

-Nós nada. -disseram os gêmeos, com seus sorrisinhos diabólicos no rosto. -Mas já do nosso Roniquinho não se pode dizer o mesmo.

-Alguém pode se dar o favor de nos explicar o que esta acontecendo?-indagou Carlinhos, impaciente.

-É que o Rony aqui, está morrendo de saudades da Hermione, não é?-riram os gêmeos (N/A: Hehehe, os gêmeos estão muito malvados, vou dar um jeito neles.).

-Ah, cuidem da vida de vocês e parem de se meter onde não são chamados!-reclamou rudemente Rony "Eu realmente devo estar louco! Não paro de pensar um minuto sequer na Mione! Será que isso é doença?". Rony meditou interiormente, buscando por alguma solução. De repente seus pensamentos são interrompidos, pois uma coruja-das-igrejas que atravessara todo o quintal e vinha em direção aos Weasley. A coruja pousou delicadamente no braço de Rony e estendeu de bom grado sua pata, da qual estava amarrada uma carta. Rony, surpreso, desamarrou a carta da pata da simpática coruja, fazendo esta voar para o céu até se tornar um pontinho naquela imensidão. Na carta estava escrito:

Caro Rony,

Olá!Espero que suas férias tenham sido divertidas. Ainda guardo a esperança de que você tenha lido algum livro (Rony riu ao ler esta parte). Gostaria de pedir desculpas, pois vou me atrasar e só chegarei a Toca à noite. Por favor, avise os seus irmãos, seus pais, Harry, Neville e Luna, sim?

Com carinho, Hermione.

P.S. Se houver algum problema para você me receber a noite, envie uma coruja o mais rápido possível. Não se esqueça de avisar a sua mãe!Estou com saudades suas.

Rony teve de reler inúmeras vezes a última frase da carta de Hermione. "Estou com saudades suas", Hermione jamais escrevera que estava com saudades dele. Não diretamente, pelo menos. Ela sempre mandava nas cartas "Estou com saudades de todos vocês", mas o que Rony realmente queria/quer era que ela escrevesse que sentia falta dele, e não dos outros. Ele nunca imaginara que Hermione escreveria isso para ele. Nunca. "Mas ela escreveu" pensou ele. Rony permaneceu com uma estranha expressão vaga no rosto até ouvir gritos.

-Rooooooooonnnyyyyy!-chamaram todos os seus irmãos (menos a Gina) ao mesmo tempo.

Rony acordou de seu pequeno transe.

-Ah?-perguntou ele confuso.

-Nós vamos te dizer o que foi. -disse Carlinhos, rindo. -Por favor, Fred&Jorge!

-Estou com tantas saudades suas, Roniquinho!-fingiram Fred&Jorge, numa imitação que seria de Hermione.

-Vocês não podem invadir a privacidade dos outros desse jeito!-resmungou o ruivo maior (ou seja, o Rony). Os outros Weasley riam da fúria de Rony, pois ele ficava mais vermelho a cada instante. –Eu chamo a mamãe!

Nessa hora o súbito coro de risadas faz sua parada crucial.

-Tudo bem, assunto encerado. -declarou Gui. (N/A: Todos os Weasley temem a fúria dela, ela que pode ser mais perigosa do que um vulcão em plena atividade! Molly Weasley! A Fúria de Vermelho!).

Os Weasley fizeram uma longa desgnomização que durou até o meio-dia. Rony avisara a Molly sobre o atraso que Hermione teria, e ela disse que não haveria problema nenhum.

* * *

N/A: Espero que gostem dessa minha nova fic! Eu amo R/H, então tinha que fazer uma fic para prestigiar...Deixem comentários, OK? 


	2. Capítulo 2: Uma chegada muito aguardada

**Capítulo 2: Uma chagada muito aguardada**

* * *

Após o almoço, e durante a tarde foram períodos entediastes para Rony. Ele queria que Hermione estivesse lá. Queria falar com ela, saber se ela estava feliz ou triste, queria ver o sorriso dela, que o deixava sem ação. A maioria dos habitantes e visitantes da Toca percebeu o desanimo de Rony, mas não sabiam o porquê, dele. Fred e Jorge contaram a todos que Rony estava com aquela cara horrível porque ela era a única que ele tinha (todos riram nessa hora, menos Rony, porque ele estava andando no jardim da Toca), e porque ele estava com saudades da Mione. A mais surpresa (ou melhor, a única surpresa com esta notícia) foi Molly. Todos tentaram animar Rony, (até Fred e Jorge), mas ele continuava com a mesma cara. O jantar foi servido, todos se fartaram com a comida de Molly, que é sem dúvida um das melhores do mundo mágico. Todos menos Rony, é claro. Molly estranhou aquilo; Rony era quem sempre comera mais da família.

-Roninho, meu filho, não gostou da comida?-perguntou ela a Rony que naquele momento brincava com um pedacinho de batata no prato.

-Não, mãe. Só que hoje eu estou sem apetite. -respondeu ele cabisbaixo. -Acho melhor eu ir pro meu quarto, afinal já são dez e meia.

-Coitado do Rony. - disse Gina, penalizada. -Nunca o vi num estado como esse antes.

-E ele andou assim o dia inteirinho. -disse Neville, acrescentando um detalhe. -E isso só vai se resolver quando a Hermione chegar.

-Será que ela vai demorar?-perguntou Harry, aflito por causa de Rony.

-O Rony disse que ela iria chegar de noite, e que a Hermione não disse que horas chegaria. -completou o Sr. Weasley.

Já passavam das onze e meia da noite. Rony estava em seu quarto, andando de um lado para o outro, nervoso. "Será que a Mione vai chagar?" pensava ele. "Será que ela desistiu de ficar aqui na Toca?" refletiu ele, em estado de pânico. "Não, a Mione mesma escreveu que viria aqui para a Toca." repensou ele, mais tranqüilo.

O relógio da Toca bate meia noite. E nada de Hermione. Todos na Toca estavam preocupados agora. Será que acontecera algo grave com ela, ou só seria um atraso?Eles esperaram até quase uma da manhã.

-Bem acho melhor todos nós irmos pra cama. -disse Molly.

O relógio da Toca bate uma da manhã. Alguém bate na porta. Molly, que estava indo dormir, atendeu a porta, muito sonolenta. Ela abriu a com quem ela se deparou?

-Graças a Deus!-disse Molly apertando Hermione num abraço materno. –Querida, você chegou!Todos nós sentimos sua falta!Principalmente o Rony!

-Olá. -disse Hermione corada. "O Rony sentiu minha falta?" perguntou-se ela. –Desculpe-me pelo transtorno, Sra.Weasley, mas meus pais estavam ocupados e ninguém a não ser eles podem me levar, então...

-Tudo bem!-disse Molly, sorrindo. -Não está com fome querida?Se quiser posso preparar algo para você.

-Não precisa obrigada. -respondeu Hermione. -Sra. Weasley posso falar com o Rony?

-Sim, ele está no quarto dele. -informou a matriarca dos Weasley.

Hermione subiu as escadas até o quarto de Rony e bateu na porta. Ela não sabia por que (N/A: Me engana que eu gosto...), mas seu coração batia tão forte como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Ela, ao por a mão na maçaneta, para abrir a porta, notou que esta estava destrancada. Mione resolveu entrar. Só que ela não se dera conta que talvez Rony estivesse dormindo. Mesmo assim ela entrou. Hermione se deparou com um Rony (aparentemente dormindo) sobre uma escrivaninha com uma pena na mão. Ela foi pé ante pé até ele, e observou que ele estava escrevendo uma carta. "De certo, ele foi escrever a carta, não viu as horas passarem, e pegou no sono. Mas, por que ele escreveria uma carta a essa hora da noite?" pensou ela. Delicadamente, Mione se debruçou sobre Rony e com muito cuidado, pegou o pergaminho que Rony, há algum tempo atrás escrevera. Hermione começou a lê-lo mentalmente:

Hermione viu que o poleiro de Pichí estava aberto, e a corujinha fofinha voava pelo quarto e agora a observava. Hermione estava em dúvida de acordar Rony. Resolveu acorda-lo. Cutucou levemente no braço do ruivo, reparando pela primeira vez que ele não estava de pijamas. Rony resmungou alguma coisa que não poderia ser entendida, e afundou a cabeça nos braços. Hermione cutucou novamente o braço dele, mais forte do que antes. Ele virou a cabeça e murmurou, sem abrir os olhos:

-Ah, não... Me deixa, vai, mãe... A Mione ainda não chegou?...Hoje é domingo, eu nem dormi esperando ela... Me deixa, a Mione esqueceu de mim... Deve estar na casa do búlgaro... O inimigo...

Hermione se permitiu uma risadinha. Ela se abaixou perto do ouvido de Rony e murmurou:

-Eu não estou na casa do búlgaro. Eu estou aqui.

Rony levantou como se um choque o tivesse acertado.

-Quê?Mione?Cadê você?-disse Rony olhando para os lados. Ele sabia que era a voz de Hermione.

-Pode parar de dar voltas, eu estou do seu lado. -respondeu ela.

-Você veio!-Rony exclamou, num súbito "ataque de alegria". Ele a abraçara, e como era mais alto que Mione, a levantou do chão, fazendo-a ficar da mesma altura que ele.

-Rony!

- O que?-perguntou o ruivo, aparentemente esquecido que Hermione estava em seus braços. Ele se deu conta do pequeno fato. Botou-a no chão, com as orelhas tão vermelhas quanto seu cabelo.

-Oi. -disse ele, sem a mínima criatividade. -Estive preocupado, Mione. Achei que você não viria mais para a Toca. Achei que alguma coisa ruim tinha acontecido com você.

-Não se preocupe, já estou aqui!

-Por que ninguém me avisou que você chegou?

-Porque todos já estam dormindo!E quando eu cheguei ao seu quarto, você também estava dormindo!

-Mas eu fiquei te esperando!

-Por quê?

-Ah, por quê?Porque eu... Eu... Queria... Nada. Esquece.

-Tudo bem, então boa noite, eu vou para o quarto da Gina, qualquer coisa bate lá, OK?

-Ok. Espera Mione... Eu posso te dar um abraço de boa noite?

-Pode...

Eles se abraçaram. Provavelmente eles acharam que ficaram a eternidade toda se abraçando, até que descobriram que a eternidade tem fim. Como?Com a chega de Fred e Jorge. Os gêmeos estavam subindo as escadas para ver se Rony estava dormindo ou não e avisá-lo que a Mione chegara. Eles a tinham visto chegar, mas não a tinham visto subir as escadas. Até que quando entram no quarto de Rony se depararam com o casalzinho se abraçando, eles tentaram sair de fininho, mas tropeçaram num bisbilhoscópio de bolso e fizeram um sonoro barulho. Rony e Mione acordaram para a realidade e se desgrudaram.

-Nós não queríamos atrapalhar. -falou Fred, desculpando-se.

-Nós vínhamos te dizer que a Mione já tinha chegado, mas parece que ela foi mais rápida do que nós.

-Rony, eu acho melhor eu ir dormir. Boa-noite a todos. -respondeu Hermione, saindo muito corada em direção ao quarto de Gina que era um andar abaixo do que o de Rony.

-E lá se vai a nossa cunhadinha... -disse Jorge, com um gesto de cabeça. -É, pelo visto Fred, esse ano não vai ser só a Fleur que vai entrar para a nossa família.

-É quem diria, - começou Fred. - Hermione Granger se tornado uma Weasley. Espera, imagina os filhos deles, Jorge, todos ruivos, sardentos e altos e carregando um exemplar de _Hogwarts uma história _debaixo do braço!

-Fred, não me faça sentir tantas emoções!-disse Jorge, fingindo uma fungada com o nariz. -Assim eu vou chorar!

-Saiam daqui agora!-berrou Rony, pondo os gêmeos que se acabavam de rir dele e de Mione. Quando Rony fechou a porta ele ouviu o desagradável som de beijos feitos por Fred e Jorge.

-Fiquem quietos!-Berrou Rony de dentro do seu quarto, vermelho da cabeça aos pés. Ele já estava nervoso demais antes de Hermione chegar, e agora com certeza ele estava mais nervoso do que a senhora Weasley quando o Sr. Weasley faz alguma coisa relacionada a artefatos trouxas. Ele estava um pouco surpreso com o abraço que ele mesmo dera em Hermione; ele se preparara para um enorme sermão e com uma enorme bronca por ter dormido até tarde ontem, mas o afeto explicito que ele demonstrara fora realmente algo inesperado. Aquela monitora era a única que o fazia mudar de idéia sobre qualquer coisa, aquela que ele faria qualquer coisa para ver rir, porque ele simplesmente não conseguira encontrar no seu universo algo mais lindo do que o sorriso dela.

Rony passou boa parte da noite pensando nesses acontecimentos até pegar no sono. Ele até sonhou. Um lindo sonho...

* * *

N/A: **Aviso! O que o Rony estava sonhando e um outro fato que, posteriormente estará num próximo capítulo, serão descritos no capítulo 6. **


	3. Capítulo 3: Os Esquentados

**Capítulo 3: "Os Esquentados"**

* * *

Manhã de segunda-feira. Nublada e chuvosa. Na noite anterior começara uma chuvinha de nada que aumentou gradativamente de tamanho. Ainda chovia e fazia frio. Na Toca ninguém (nem a Sra. Weasley) tinham levantado, pois estava frio e todos estavam bem quentinhos nas suas caminhas com seus cobertores. Mas havia duas pessoas na Toca que não conseguiam descansar. Esses dois eram Rony e Hermione. Era óbvio que algo estava se passando entre eles, mas eles, talvez, tivessem certa dificuldade em admitir os fatos para si mesmos. Rony e Hermione naquele mesmo momento pensaram a mesma coisa: "Vou levantar e dar uma espairecida, depois do que aconteceu ontem..." (N/A: Caso alguém não saiba o que são os acontecimentos de ontem eu explico, eles são os dois abraços do Rony e da Mione, a chegada inesperada de Fred e Jorge, e o clima tenso que sempre acontece quando o Rony e a Mione estão juntos.).

Eles se levantaram bem devagar para não fazer nenhum barulho sequer e saíram de fininho de seus quartos. Ambos queriam chegar à cozinha da Toca e ficar por ali. Hermione, como estava um andar abaixo de Rony chegou mais rápido. Rony estava descendo as escadas lentamente, e inesperadamente ele começou a pensar em Hermione e em uma música que ele já ouvira que traduzia em palavras o que ele sentia por ela. Ele começou a cantá-la bem baixinho, não mais do que um sussurro rouco, mas suficientemente alta para que Hermione o ouvisse. (N/A: Eu tenho uma paixão por músicas antigas então escolhi essa música, que é antiga, mas é realmente linda pra o Rony cantar. A música é _Endless Love_, de Lionel Richie. O Rony não cantará toda a musica, só um trecinho.).

_My love, _

_There's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's right_

_My firs love, _

_You're__ every breath that I take _

_Your every step I make_

_And I_

_I want to share all my love with you _

_No one else will do _

_And your eyes_

_They tell me how much you care _

_Oh yes, _

_You will always be my endless love_

_Two hearts, _

_Two hearts that beat as one _

_Our lives have just begun _

_Forever _

_I'll hold you close in my arms _

_I can't resist your charms _

_And love_

_I'll be a fool for you _

De repente Rony se da conta de que há mais alguém naquele cômodo, e pára de cantar. Ele abre os olhos (N/A: Eu não escrevi que ele está de olhos fechados, mas ele estaria assim.) e se depara com uma Mione atenta em todos os movimentos que ele fazia e aparentemente surpresa. "Meu Merlin, a Mione me viu cantar! Ela deve estar se segurando para não cair na risada na minha frente." As orelhas de Rony pegaram fogo.

-Ah... Oi Mione, você... Estava aqui?Não tinha visto...

-Talvez porque você estava de olhos fechados. -disse ela, com um sorrisinho no canto da boca. –Você parecia feliz, estava até cantando, por acaso você estava pensando em alguém?

-Eu?Não!-apressou-se a responder o ruivo, com as orelhas incendiando. –Francamente, Hermione, isso é lá coisa que se pergunte!

-Desculpe, não quis ofender, só perguntei para puxar assunto. - disse Hermione, numa mentira deslavada, pois ela estava se dobrando de curiosidade para saber quem fazia Rony agir feito um bobo. Se ela encontrasse a tal fulana, ela a ofereceria de comida ao Fofo (o cão de três cabeças do 1º livro do HP). Ninguém podia fazer Rony ficar assim, ninguém. Esse era um dos maiores medos que Hermione tinha; que alguma garota bonita se aproximasse Rony e o leva-se para longe do convívio com ela. Hermione temia ser "abandona" por Rony por qualquer que o seduziria, temia ser "trocada" por uma namorada, pois ela, sempre quisera ser algo mais que amiga de Rony, mas interiormente, não conseguia admitir esse fato para si mesma. (N/A: Como se ninguém soubesse que sempre havia algo mais entre Rony e Hermione do que amizade...).

-Se não tem nada melhor a fazer, não se meta onde não é chamada. -reclamou Rony, tentando disfarçar seu constrangimento, mas, comprando um passe para uma briga feia com Hermione.

-Você é um mal-agradecido, Ronald. -afirmou ela, começando a aumentar o tom de voz a cada palavra que dizia. "Ih, ela me chamou de Ronald, agora é que o basilisco vai fumar!"-Seu... Seu grosso!

-Quem você pensa que é sua intrometida?Eu não pedi que tomasse conta da minha vida!

-Como se você tivesse capacidade para realizar tal façanha... -desdenhou Hermione, revirando os olhos.

-Não faça essa cara para mim!

-Eu não tenho cara, tenho rosto, Ronald!Uma face!Entendeu?

-Sua sabe-tudo enxerida!Não venha me fazer sentir um troglodita, porque isso com certeza eu não sou!

A discussão mal tinha começado, mas já tinha acordado a casa toda. Todos, impedidos por Fred e Jorge de passar para descer as escadas e checar a briga (no caso, ver se Rony e Hermione não haviam matado um ao outro), estavam atentos e apostavam em quem venceria a batalha, ou seja, quem "sobreviveria" da discussão.

-Vamos, seus mãos de vaca, quem dá mais?Hermione está liderando por 8 a 2!

-Eu estou com medo. -disse Carlinhos, lançando um olhar para as escadas. -Nunca vi ninguém brigar assim. Eles só berram um com o outro!

-Vamos ter de nos acostumar, porque é claro que isso vai dar em casamento!-disse Jorge.

-É nossa cunhadinha parece com a mamãe brigando com o papai. -disse Fred, apontando para a direção das escadas.

-Eu conheço os dois e é mais provável que eles estejam realmente tentando se matar. -disse Harry, aflito. -É melhor, nos irmos lá embaixo, e com todo mundo, pois alguém vai ter que segurar a Mione de espancar o Rony.

-Soldados, vamos para a batalha!-disseram os "coronéis" Fred e Jorge conduzindo seu "batalhão" para o campo de batalha na missão de tentar acalmar as duas feras mais furiosas da Inglaterra.

-... Ronald, você é o ser mais insuportável que eu tive a infelicidade de conhecer!-dizia uma Mione, um tanto irritada ao ruivo que se preparava para dar-lhe uma resposta à altura.

- Eu posso dizer a mesma coisa de você!Não sei como o _Vitinho_ te agüenta, você é sempre chata, insuportável, irritante, enxerida, mandona e muito, muito, MUITO INTOLERÁVEL!

De repente uma coisa inesperada acontece; uma fina lágrima escorre do rosto de Hermione até chegar ao queixo dela. Rony sentiu-se desarmado; ele podia ver qualquer um chorando, mas a Mione chorando não, ele não conseguia sequer abrir a boca para tentar articular alguma palavra. Estranhamente, ela começou a distanciar-se dele, em direção á porta da Toca.

-EU TE ODEIO RONALD WEASLEY!NUNCA MAIS FALE COMIGO!**EU TE ODEIO**!-berrou ela saindo disparada da Toca.

-Não, Mione... Espera!

Rony saiu da Toca o mais rápido que podia, mas ela estava consideravelmente distante dele, seria muito difícil alcança-la, mas ele não desistiu.

-Hermione!Volta!

Rony sente uma gota d'água cair em seu rosto e olha para cima.

-Não, não... Não pode chover assim, eu nunca vou encontrar ela!

Mal ele sabia que aquela chuva se tornaria um tremendo temporal.

* * *

N/A: O que estão achando?Espero que gostem, pois eu estou me esforçando muito para escrever elas. Gostaria de dizer que tenho vários capítulos para postar, mas, estou reescrevendo certas partes para ficaram mais combinando com a história.Não se esqueçam dos comentários! 


	4. Capítulo 4: Conseqüências de uma chuva

**Capítulo 4: Conseqüências de uma chuva**

* * *

Rony continuou a correr desesperado para tentar encontrar Hermione. Ele entrara em um bosque perto da Toca, que desde pequeno ele conhecia. Imediatamente ele pensou: "A Mione gosta de lugares calmos, em que pudesse ficar sozinha, sem mais ninguém por perto.". Ele se lembrou de um lugar naquele bosque em que sempre costumava ir quando precisava ficar sozinho ou refletir sobre algo. Esse lugar era exatamente no meio do bosque e havia uma enorme árvore na qual ele escalava e ficava em cima por uma tarde inteira. Talvez, se ela estivesse lá, ele pudesse convencê-la de voltar para a Toca e de dizer a ela que estava arrependido pelo que havia falado com ela.

Ele correu, correu tanto que teve de parar duas vezes antes de chegar perto da enorme árvore. Chegando lá ele se deu conta pela primeira vez que estava totalmente molhado, mas não se importou. Ele procurou Hermione, contornando a árvore devagar, caso ela estivesse ali poderia vê-lo e sair correndo. Então, ele a viu. Ela estava sentada na grama verde, e também estava ensopada como ele, e aparentemente ela chorava, abraçando as pernas. O mais devagar e cuidadosamente que podia Rony se agachou e ficou de frente para Hermione. Como ela estava com o rosto nos braços, não o viu, mas como ele precisava ser notado abraçou-a enquanto ela soluçava. Imediatamente Hermione reagiu empurrando-o longe dela.

-O que você está fazendo?

-Eu queria te pedir desculpas Mione...

-Eu não quero te ouvir!

-Mas vai!

Ela já tinha levantado para correr novamente, mas Rony colocou-a contra a árvore usando de apoio para Mione não fugir seu próprio corpo.

-Olha, eu estou todo molhado, e provavelmente eu vou pegar uma gripe daquelas, e eu não vim aqui para ficar olhando você fugir.

-Você ainda tem cara de pau de me pedir favores?-indagou Hermione, aborrecida.

-Mione, por favor, me perdoa!Eu sei que eu fui um estúpido em te dizer tudo aquilo...

-Mas mesmo assim disse!

-Mas você acha que era verdade?Só a parte de que você é mandona era verdadeira.

-Ronald!

-Desculpe!

-Você me perdoa?

-Não sei...

-Por favor!-ele se ajoelhou na frente dela. E fez beicinho. (N/A: É um pouco estranho imaginar o Rony fazendo beicinho, e principalmente para a Mione, então tenham criatividade leitores!).

-Dessa vez, eu te perdoou.

-Eu sabia!

Rony teve mais um "ataque de alegria", só que dessa vez, ele não a levantou, e sim a puxou para a grama e a abraçou forte, mas tão forte foi o abraço que Mione conseguia sentir o coração de Rony bater apressadamente.

-Ronald...

-O que é?

-Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?

-È que quando eu gosto de refletir, e não me faça essa cara de espanto Hermione, porque eu também penso, e não é o fim do mundo!Mas, continuando com o raciocínio, eu sempre venho aqui, desde os quatro anos de idade. Então eu pensei: "Onde a Mione se isolaria?", e juntei os fatos e te encontrei e... Eu queria te dizer mais uma coisa Mione...

-Sim?O que você quer me dizer?

-Eu... Sabe no quarto ano?Quando o Krum te convidou para o baile?

-Sei.

-Eu... Bem, eu fiquei muito triste. -disse ele, as orelhas incendiando novamente.-Não eu não fiquei só triste, eu fiquei com raiva com...Ciúmes dele.Eu adoraria ter ido aquele baile com você, ter dançado com você, ter me divertido com você.E você surpreendeu a toda a escola, e principalmente a mim, indo tão linda.

-Rony, eu...

-Não, eu preciso falar, senão há perigo de eu não continuar!

-Tudo bem. Continue então.

-E no ano passado, nós fomos anunciados monitores, e isso fez com que nós ficássemos mais próximos um do outro... E eu notei... Eu notei que ficar com você é maravilhoso. Você é inteligente, legal, uma ótima amiga, sensível, sempre ajudaria alguém se lhe pedissem companheira, e muitas coisas mais... E o Krum... Eu não posso culpá-lo, ele viu em você o que eu tive quatro anos para enxergar, mas estava tão cego que eu simplesmente... Não te via. Ele te merece mais que qualquer outro. Desculpe Hermione, eu... Eu não mereço nem ser seu amigo...

-Não repita uma coisa dessas Rony!-disse Hermione, muito vermelha. -Você é uma pessoa incrível, só tem um pequeninho problema com confiança, mas todos têm defeitos, isso é normal, até bruxos... E o Vitor e eu... Nós nunca... Nunca tivemos nada além de amizade. Ele queria ficar comigo e eu...

-Você o beijou?-perguntou Rony, praticamente à beira de lágrimas (N/A: Rony sentimental... Sinf, Sinf...).

-Não, eu e ele não tivemos nada além de amizade, Ronald. O que eu ia dizendo antes de você me interromper era que ele quis ficar comigo, mas eu... Eu não quis. Porque eu gosto de outra pessoa.

-Graças a Merlin!-festejou Rony. -Eu sabia que o Búlgaro não ia se dar bem!

-Ronald!Francamente!

-Mas... Espera um pouco, você disse que gostava de uma outra pessoa, né?

-Disse.

-Eu conheço essa pessoa?

-Sim, mais ou menos.

-Como assim?

-É que você conhece, mas...

-Mas?Não me diga que é o Malfoy, eu morro aqui mesmo de um ataque cardíaco e você será a culpada!

-Eu não sou maluca, Ronald, assim você até me ofende!

-Se não é o Malfoy, então... Ah, é o Neville!

-Credo!Deixa ele com a Luna que ele fica melhor!

-O Neville e a Luna?Juntos?Eles?Esse mundo está perdido... Mas desde quando?

-A história é longa, eu te conto depois.

-Mas se também não é o Neville, nem o Malfoy... O Simas?

-Não!

-O Dino?

-Nunca!

-O Harry?

-Ronald!

-O Jacarias Smith?

-Que nojo!Não vou mais responder a nenhuma das suas perguntas Rony!

-Me deixa fazer à última, pelo menos!

-Ta bem, mas só uma!

-De quem... De quem você gosta?

Hermione fica estranhamente muda, e não responde a pergunta dele. Rony delicadamente pega o queixo dela e a trás perto de seu próprio rosto.

-Você não sabe mesmo Rony?

-Não, se eu soubesse não estaria perguntando.

-Eu gosto muito de uma pessoa... Muito mesmo, sempre esteve ao meu lado quando eu precisei, às vezes, quase sempre nós brigamos, mas não tem problema, nós sempre nos acertamos... Isso não lhe é familiar, Rony?

Foi então que _**F**__**I**__**N**__**A**__**L**__**M**__**E**__**N**__**T**__**E**_Rony entendeu de quem ela gostava.

-Você está me dizendo que gosta de...

-De você Rony.

-Eu também gosto de você Mione.

Foi então que Rony e Hermione juntaram a goiaba com o queijo e formaram goiabada cascão. Na verdade, não tem goiaba, nem goiabada, nem queijo, tem é beijo. (N/A: Rimou!). Um beijão, diga-se de passagem, porque ambos estavam esperando por aquele momento desde que se conheceram, e finalmente o fizeram. Como eles estavam sentados na grama, Rony a puxou para mais perto de si, abraçando-a fortemente; uma das mãos na cintura e a outra nas costas. Já Hermione, estava com uma das mãos na nuca dele e a outra nas costas. Depois, Rony e Hermione continuaram se beijando, só que mudaram se posição, eles estavam deitados na grama, protegidos da chuva e do mundo. Após o que talvez fossem manhãs ensolaradas, e invernos com muito chocolate, (N/A: Quem não gosta de comer um chocolate no inverno?) eles param de se beijar e encaram um ao outro, sorrindo.

* * *

N/A: Coloquem reviews para as minhas fics!Agora vou publicar uma fic que é a biografia do Dumbledore desde quando nasceu (só eu e Tia J.K sabemos quando...hehehe...) até o fatídico dia de sua morte, snif,snif...Espero que gostem! 


	5. Capítulo 5: Uma fuga inesperada, uma

**Capítulo 5: Uma fuga inesperada, uma aposta inacabada**

* * *

Enquanto isso, na Toca...

-Meu Roniquinho!Onde está o meu Roniquinho?-gritava,berrava,chorava a Sra. Weasley. -Se ele não voltar eu vou morrer de tristeza!

-Mamãe, não se preocupe, o Rony conhece tudo aqui pelas redondezas, ele e a Hermione vão voltar logo. -disse Gina, tentando tranqüilizar a mãe.

-Ele deve estar todo molhado, com frio, com fome, triste, pobrezinho do meu Roninho!...(N/A: Mas o Roniquinho da Sra. Weasley não estava nem um pouco parecido com a descrição que ela acabara de fazer dele).

Toc, Toc!

Alguém bate na porta da Toca. O Sr. Weasley vai atendê-la e se depara com seu filho mais novo e sua futura nora totalmente encharcados.

-Oi. -disse Rony. Naquele mesmo momento a Sra. Weasley se atira nos braços de Rony e começa a falar desesperadamente:

-Roninho!Nunca mais faça uma coisa dessas!Você quer que eu tenha um ataque cardíaco e morra?E você, Hermione querida, também está toda molhada!Tem que ir se trocar para não pegar um resfriado. Vou pegar dois frascos de poção para fortalecer.

Hermione subiu as escadas para o quarto de Gina, para se trocar. Rony olhava para as escadas como se estivesse hipnotizado. Gina e Luna trocaram um olhar cúmplice, e foram para o quarto de Gina, perguntar a Hermione o que ela havia feito para que Rony ficasse com mais cara de bobo do que já fazia quando Mione estava por perto.

-Rony, você vai nos contar tudo!-disseram Fred e Jorge, ao mesmo tempo.

-Tudo?Tudo o que?

-Você e a Hermione?Não vai me dizer que você só a achou e a trouxe para cá?-disse Gui.

-Assim você nem parece um Weasley!-disse Carlinhos, rindo.

-Conta o que aconteceu criatura!-berraram Fred e Jorge, ao mesmo tampo.

-Bem, eu fui atrás da Mione, para tentar acha-la, e ainda por cima com chuva...

-Rony, conte algo que a gente não saiba ok?-disse Fred.

-Eu achei a Mione, e aí...

-E?- todos os Weasley, Harry, Neville e o Sr. Weasley ao mesmo tempo indagam.

-Bem, eu e ela... Eu e a Hermione... A Mione e eu... Nós...

-Desembucha de uma vez!-todos de uma vez.

-Eu... Eu pedi desculpas a ela.

-Alguma evolução!-Percy comenta.

-E eu não pude evitar eu simplesmente... Eu não me controlei e... A beijei.

-ALELUIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALELUIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-todos os "seres masculinos" presentes na Toca exclamam.

-Então vocês estão namorando, hein?-perguntou Jorge.

-Ah... Acho que esqueci dessa parte... -disse Rony.

-O quê?

-Eu já consegui muito por hoje, não?

-Mas ainda não é tudo.

-Você precisa pedir ela em namoro, senão, qualquer um passa na frente Rony, e a Hermione não é mais uma garotinha de 11 anos...

-Eu não sei como fazer isso!

-Mas nós vamos te ajudar porque ninguém diz não para os Gêmeos Weasley, caro Roniquinho.

-Sem Roniquinho, por favor.

-Primeira coisa, os três "C's". -disse Fred.

-Três "C's"? -indagaram os outros.

-Jorge, acho que vamos ter que ser os professores aqui na Toca sobre como lidar com o sexo oposto.

-Então vamos começar do básico. Os Três "C's", eles são: Carinho, Chocolate e Conversa. Se isso não funcionar, caros companheiros, vocês devem partir para o ataque indireto.

-O ataque indireto depende da personalidade do conquistador e de quem o conquistador quer conquistar.

-No caso do Rony, ele vai ter que lidar com um ser feminino da mais selvagem categoria.

-Qual?

-A mesma que a da mamãe: As que berram.

-Mas o que eu tenho que fazer?

-Primeiro passo: seja a Hermione, pense como a Hermione. Ajuda a entender o que ela deve estar sentindo e esperando de você.

-Segundo passo: você terá que descobrir certas coisas da Hermione, como qual é a cor preferida dela, o tipo de sobremesa que ela gosta o que ela gosta de fazer além de ler, qual a estação que ela mais gosta... Entre outras coisas que você pode perguntar.

-Eu posso falar de quadribol?

-Pode, mas moderadamente. Você pode explicar para ela as regras do jogo, quais os times do nosso país, os times internacionais. Mas não fale toda hora disso, porque ela pode pensar que você da mais atenção ao quadribol do que a ela.

-Terceiro passo: Percepção. Provavelmente esse será o mais difícil para você. Garotas gostam de ser notadas, em todos os sentidos. Se ela vem com uma blusa nova, um perfume novo, um sapato diferente, ou qualquer outra coisa, a lei de sobrevivência é: Sempre elogie. No caso do perfume, se for um cheirinho bom, que você gostou, elogie ainda mais, elas gostam de ser valorizadas.

-Mas se o perfume tiver uma catinga daquelas, diga que "achou bom", mas a chame para um canto, e pergunte, a sós, de quem ela comprou aquilo. Na maioria das vezes elas choram ou batem em você, mas se souber agradar, tudo passa. E leve em consideração que você é um Weasley, pode ajudar.

-Como?

-Nenhuma garota até hoje não acha um Weasley de se jogar fora. 1º Nossas sardas são o que elas chamam de "cute-cute". 2 º Nossos cabelos cor de fogo são muito incomuns,e elas gostam de coisas diferentes, únicas, e todo Weasley é único!

-E, encerrando as lições do básico, a "Saída de briga Weasley": Se valorizar pode ser um bom jeito de escapar da "quase-morte". Dizer que também não é de se jogar fora, que já levou cantada de muita garota pode vir a calhar.

-Mas, se eu trocar as mãos pelos pés, e na hora der tudo errado?

-Pense numa coisa, "Eu sou um Weasley". Senão... É melhor começar a fazer promessa.

-Ok, deixa ver se eu entendi. Eu sei de algumas coisas da Mione, tipo que a matéria preferida dela é Aritmancia, que ela gosta da cor azul, que ela gosta de outono, ela também gosta de sorvete de morango com nozes.

-Um progresso considerável!-Fred e Jorge elogiaram.

-Mas isso que explicamos é uma preparação. No seu caso, você quer pedir ela em namoro, então faça algo que seja bem a cara dela, que ela nunca esqueça pelo resto da vida.

-A Mione gosta de coisas simples, mas refinadas, então eu acho que posso fazer o pedido em um local ao ar livre. Talvez, eu faça um jantar... Mas momentaneamente meus fundos financeiros estão zerados.

-Caro Rony, quando nós abrimos as Gemialidades Weasley, a gente não esperava um sucesso instantâneo, mas foi isso que aconteceu, e agora nós estamos nadando no dinheiro, então, vamos te ajudar para impressionar nossa cunhadinha.

-Ah!Não podemos nos esquecer da nossa aposta!

-Que aposta?

-A aposta era quem, você ou a Hermione, sobreviveria àquela briga!

-E então, quem venceu?

-A Hermione, por 8 a 2!

-Que injustiça!

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Gina...

-Então o Rony finalmente percebeu que gosta de você?

-Eu ainda estou um pouco chocada, afinal ele teve cinco anos para reparar e agora que ele reparou e... Bem, vocês já sabem o que aconteceu...

-Claro cunhadinha.

-Gina!

-Você e o Rony formam um casal muito fofo!

-'Brigada, Luna! Mas, agora que você falou me passou uma coisa pela cabeça...

-O que foi?

-Oficialmente eu e o Rony não estamos namorando...

-Como assim?

-Ele não me pediu para ser a namorada dele!

-Ai!E agora que o balisisco vai fumar!

-Eu nem percebi... Eu nem notei, porque eu estava... -Hermione ficou um tomate-humano nessa hora. -Bem... Vocês sabem..., eu estava...

-Muito ocupada!É Hermione, a gente sabe.

Toc, Toc!

Alguém bate na porta do quarto de Gina. Quem será?

* * *

N/A: Quem esta a bater na porta do quarto de Gina Weasley?Será Rony, querendo declarar seu amor a Hermione?Ou Neville, para falar em particular com Luna?Ou, quem sabe, Harry, querendo falar com Gina?Quem será?Descubra no próximo capítulo!E não se esqueçam das reviews! 


	6. Quem batia na porta e mais conflitos

**Capítulo 6: Quem batia na porta e mais conflitos**

* * *

E quem batia na porta era a nossa querida, amada e adorada... Fleur! (N/A: Não tão querida, odiada, e repudiada... Fleuma!). Futura senhora Weasley, um cargo de muita responsabilidade. 

- Eu virr aqui, pois serr imppossible ficar lá em baixo. - disse ela. - Todos as homem da Toca esttar lá. Eles falarr de focê. -a completou, com um aceno de cabeça para Hermione.

-De mim?-Hermione questiona confusa. -O que eles estam falando de mim?

-Fred e Jorrge, estarr falando de focê e Rony. Juntos. Mas você não é _une amie_ (uma amiga, em francês) de Ronny?

Nessa hora, Hermione teve que exigir de todo o seu alto controle para não avançar em Fleur e não matá-la.

-Ah, é?-perguntou Gina, curiosa. -como _você _sabe de tudo isso, Fleur?

-Eu estava entrrando na cozinha, para pegarrr um copo de água, quande eu vi todas as homem de Toca na mesa de cozinhe falando coisas do tipo "Três C's".

-O que são "Três C's"?-indagaram Gina, Luna e Mione, em uníssono.

-Eu não fazerr idéia. -disse Fleur.

Após aquele micro diálogo, elas ficaram em um silencio intenso, só quebrado por uma outra batida na porta. Dessa vez, foi a Sra. Weasley quem bateu na porta.

-Queridas, o almoço já esta pronto, podem descer.

Mione, Gina e Luna trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

-Ah, esqueci de pegar "_O Pasquim_", garotas. Podem me esperar?-pediu Luna.

-Eu estttarr inde parra allmoçarr. É mellhorrr vocês virrem também.

-Já estamos indo. -disse Hermione, antes de lançar um olhar de desdém para Fleur.

-Era o que faltava, a Fleuma voltou!-Gina emburrou-se. -Agora que tudo estava tão bem...

-Se ela encostar um dedinho sequer no Rony eu sou capaz de arrancar, fio a fio, cada cabelo que ela tem naquela cabeça oca!-disse Hermione.

-Ai, ai, ai,... Que cunhadinha ciumenta eu tenho!-disse Gina.

-Eu não sou ciumenta, só estou defendendo o que, por direito, me pertence.

-Ui!Nem vamos discutir com ela, né Luna?

-É, porque seria uma fria direta...

-Ah, agora que eu me lembrei Luna e você e o Neville?

-Eu e o Neville?Bem, nós somos amigos só isso... -disse ela, corada.

-Então, por que ele te convidou para ir a Hogsmeade quando voltarmos para Hogwarts, Srta.Lovegood?Poderia nos responder essa pergunta que não quer calar?

-Claro que sim, mas depois do almoço.

-AH!

-Vamos!

Elas desceram para a cozinha. Aparentemente, não havia ninguém lá.

-Meninas, eu me esqueci!-disse Gina. -O jantar ia ser lá fora, mas com a chuva que deu...

-Onde foi todo mundo, então?-Hermione indaga.

Molly chega à cozinha.

-Queridas, eu não lhes avisei, mas como o jantar iria ser lá fora, mas agora o jantar está sendo improvisado na sala, podem sentar aonde vocês quiserem.

-Mãe, onde é que a Fleuma está?-Gina pergunta, na tentativa de evitar sua futura parenta.

-Ginevra!Isso são modos de falar?-a Sra. Weasley botou as mãos na cintura e lançou um olhar repreensivo á filha.

-Ela não deixa de ser a _Fleuma_ por causa disso. -continuou Gina.

-OK, então deixem a _Fleuma_... , digo, a Fleur de lado e vão jantar.

Rindo, as garotas foram à sala. Lá, elas viram todas as pessoas da Toca, e algumas da Ordem. Hermione viu Rony, e logo ficou vermelha. "Por que ele, mesmo sem querer, me faz corar? O que será que esses Weasleys tem que os outros não têm?", ela pensou ainda olhando para ele. Por obra do destino, acaso, coincidência, ou obra da Autora, enfim, como queiram chamar Rony também olhou na direção de Hermione, sentindo que algo o fazia olhar para lá. E ele se deparou com as garotas entrando na sala, mas se focando em olhar Hermione. "Ela esta olhando pra mim! O que eu faço? Respira um, dois, três, solta... De novo, um dois, três, solta...". Rony se virou e puxou os gêmeos para um canto, longe de olhares curiosos.

-Vocês vão me ajudar ou não?-ele perguntou.

-Calma maninho A pressa é inimiga da perfeição. -disse Fred.

-Sabemos que esse ditado parece mais a cara do Percy, mas combina bem pra essa situação. – completou Jorge.

-Rony, quando você menos esperar, tudo acontecerá. -falou Fred.

-Tudo o que?O que vocês estam tramando?-Rony agoniou-se.

-Rony, o que você pensa de nós?Que somos dois irresponsáveis e inconseqüentes, que fazem brincadeiras com os outros?-disseram Fred e Jorge, falsamente ofendidos.

-Sim!

-Mas isso todos já sabem! (N/A: Quem entende os gêmeos?...).

-Rony, aproveite essa noite, é uma dica. Durante á noite de hoje nós vamos lhe dar, por falta de expressão melhor, "dicas", que podem lhe ajudar com a Mione.

-Ou seja, é hoje que você vai pedi-la em namoro.

-Mas...

-Sem, mas nem meio, mas!É assim e está acabado!-disse Fred.

-Rony, por acaso, você notou que a _Fleur_ chegou?-indagou Jorge.

-Vocês estam ao meu favor ou contra mim?

-Seja educado, dê um oi para ela.

-Mas é para eu falar com a Mione, não com a Fleur!

-Não questione seres superiores a você, Ronald.

-Pode haver sérias conseqüências.

Rony foi até Fleur, acreditando em seus irmãos e começou a falar com ela. Na porta da sala Hermione parecia que ia ter um ataque histérico de loucura, pois lançava olhares homicidas na direção de Rony e Fleur. Eles conversavam animadamente, e Rony fez Fleur rir inúmeras vezes, o que mostrava que eles estavam se divertindo. Quando Rony foi se levantar para pegar um copo de suco de abóbora, Hermione o puxou pelo braço, até o jardim da Toca, para falar com ele.

-O que acha que está fazendo, hein, Ronald?Eu posso saber, ou é _segredinho_ seu com a Fleur?_Eu_ não posso ser amiga do Vítor mais _você_ pode ser _amiguinho_ da Fleur, né?

-Hermione, não é nada disso. Por favor, não confunda as coisas. Ela vai se casar com meu irmão mais velho, eu não poderia ter nada além de amizade com a Fleur.

-Não poderia, mas gostaria, não é Ronald?Quer saber Ronald?Eu desisto de você!Eu faço milhões de coisas por você, e você não faz nada por mim!-ela saiu andando para a Toca.

-Hei Mione, não!-ele a pegou pelo braço e a fez ficar de frente a ele. –Eu não mereço nem uma chance?

-Eu te dei chances demais, esse é o problema.

-Então, está tudo acabado?

-Tudo o que?Nunca houve nada, porque você se "esqueceu" de me pedir em namoro, Ronald!

Hermione ficou parada e Rony, o mais desolado dos seres da terra, foi para seu quarto. Para ele o mundo acabara. Não havia mais graça nas coisas, tudo havia, simplesmente, perdido o sentido para ele. Então, ele foi se lamuriar, ou seja, chorar de se acabar até o dia raiar, no quarto dele.

-Jorge, acho que nosso plano A não deu certo. -disse Fred, escondido com Jorge atrás de uma árvore do jardim da Toca.

-Tem razão, melhor partir para o plano B.

-Tem certeza de que o Rony não está olhando?

-Juro por todos os logros e brincadeiras que sim.

-Então vamos.

Fred e Jorge saíram detrás da árvore, e se dirigiram para a direção de Hermione devagar. Não podiam se dar ao luxo de errar o plano B, pois não havia plano C a ser seguido.

-Hermione?Nós ouvimos sua vozinha em um tom só um pouquinho elevado.

-Por favor, eu quero ficar sozinha, depois de tudo, acabou assim...

-Não acabou Hermione. Sabe, nós ouvimos a briga de vocês e achamos que, por incrível que pareça você está errada.

-Como assim?

-Por mais incrível que isso possa parecer o Rony já fez muitas coisas por você. Então vamos sita-las. Primeiro ano: Ele enfeitiçou o trasgo para que ele não pudesse te, ferir, no caso, matar.

-Segundo ano: Ele te defendeu daquele loiro oxigenado do Malfoy com varinha quebrada, e ficou mais de dias vomitando lesmas.

-Terceiro ano: está bem, ele "escorregou" um pouco, porque ele achou que o Bichento tinha devorado o Perebas. Mas ele te ajudou a defender o Bicuço, e fez as pazes com você.

-Quarto ano: Esse foi realmente um escândalo. Ele teve aquele ataque de ciúmes que toda a Grifinória ouviu.

-Para não mencionar ano passado, tudo aquilo no Ministério, e ele melhorou, você não acha?

-Não acha que o nosso querido Roninho merecia uma última chance?

-Vocês têm razão. Mas, com que cara eu vou ir lá e dizer: "Rony, por favor, eu errei, me perdoe?".

-Hermione, aprenda uma coisa. É obvio que seu destino será igual ao da Fleur então, não há nada mais a fazer.

-Como assim, meu destino é igual ao da Fleur?(N/A: A Hermione tá tão confusa... Marucujina pra ela, e Sirius Black pra mim.).

-Quer dizer que seu destino é ser uma futura Sra. Weasley, e o Rony que o diga.

-Então, vá lá. É claro que ele vai te desculpar. E se ele não te desculpar, pode bater nele.

-OK, lá vou eu.

-Boa sorte, cunhadinha!

-Obrigado, e futuramente, eu os agradecerei de uma forma melhor.

-Então, nós aguardaremos. -os gêmeos acenaram para Hermione que ia correndo.

Hermione correu como se estivesse numa maratona. (N/A: Narrarei todo o percurso de Hermione até o quarto do Rony como de futebol.).

_Hermione sai disparaaaaaada do jardim da Toca. E commeeeeça o trajeto: Hermione corre para frente e adentra a Toca, e surge o primeiro obstáculo: HAAAARRY POOOOOOTTTTTTTERRR!Ela se esquiva pelo lado direito de Potter e domina a situação. Ela vai e começa a subir os degraus da escccaaaaaaaada!E que loucura!Todo mundo não faz barulho!A Sra. Weasley nem berra!Que emoção! Ela vai, e vai, e sobe à primeira das sete escadas da Toca. E Hermione continua o percurso, ela sobe mais uma escada da TOOOOOOOOCAAAA!Que superação!A garota mais cerinha de Hogwarts, uma corredora nata!E ela sobe mais a terceira, a quarta, a quinta, e a sexta escadas da Tooooooooooca!E a multidão vai a LOCUUUUUURA!E na última escada ela sobe e ela para na porta do quarto de Rony._

Fim da transmissão de tipo futebol.

(N/A: Imaginem a famosa musiquinha de suspense que sempre aparece nos filmes tipo Tam-tam-tam! Tam-tam-tam!).

Hermione não sabe o que fazer. (N/A: Hermione não sabe o que fazer? Ela trocou de corpo com o Rony, por acaso? Bando de gente doida...). Mas ela reuniu toda sua coragem grifinória momentaneamente desaparecida, de férias, no Alasca, e ela põem a mão na maçaneta. "Meu Merlin, se eu conseguir pedir desculpas ao Ronald e me acertar com ele eu ficarei um dia INTEIRO sem ler nenhum livro!". (N/A: 'Tadinha da Mione... Também adoro ler, sei como é que é...). Ela girou a maçaneta na mesma eletrizante velocidade que um bicho preguiça se move e abre uma frestinha do quarto do Rony.

E...

* * *

N/A: Saibam mais no próximo capítulo e deixem reviews!Por Merlin!!!Eu sei que tinha escrito que falaria do Neville e da Luna, que são, na minha humilde opinião, um casal muito fofo!, mas eu decidi falar deles no oitavo capítulo!Sim, vai ter mais dois capítulos! 


	7. Capítulo 7: Pedidos e Reconciliação

**Capítulo 7: Pedidos e Reconciliação**

* * *

Sua mão treme na maçaneta. Era agora ou nunca. Ela abriu devagar a porta, sem fazer um ruído sequer. Foi então que ela o viu, estirado na cama, o rosto molhado de lágrimas, ele o amor de sua vida. (N/A_: É O AMOR! QUE MEXE COM A MINHA CABEÇA E ME DEIXA ASSIM!_). Parecia que Rony não havia notado sua presença. Ela se aproximou da cama onde ele estava. Ela sentou-se perto dele. Mesmo chorando, Rony ficava muito bonito. Seus cabelos flamejantes em contraste com a pele alva, levemente bronzeada nos braços. Suas sardas acentuavam um charme que literalmente "Só Weasley tem"!(N/A: Hum... Isso porque eu não falei do meu cãozinho do Sirius! Ele sim é muito mais charmoso, mas para dar uma força pro ruivo, eu resolvi por isso aí.). Ela se aproximou do rosto do ruivo. Não sabia que ele se importava tanto assim com ela. Em geral, era ela que chorava por ele. Tocou levemente com as pontas dos dedos no rosto de Rony, enxugando suas lágrimas. Como se um choque houvesse atravessado seu corpo, Rony deu um salto, e ficou sentado, de frente para Hermione.

-O que você está fazendo aqui?-ele perguntou, levando a mão aos olhos, e os esfregando freneticamente.

-Rony, eu... Eu sou uma estúpida, eu sou arg!Eu sou o ser mais terrível da face da terra. Por favor... Desculpa-me?Não. Perdoa-me?

-É muito fácil falar o que você falou e depois só pedir desculpas. Eu sei que eu esqueci de te... -nessa hora, Rony parecia um pimentão cozido a 150°, de tão vermelho. – De... Te pedir em namoro, mas aí você achar que eu estava te trocando pela Fleur...

-Rony me desculpa. Por favor!Eu não sei o que estava me passando pela cabeça... Eu... Eu estava com medo!

-Medo?-definitivamente, de todas as coisas que Rony poderia ouvir "Medo" não era a mais esperada. - Medo de que?Ou melhor, de quem?Achava que eu ia te morder ou te devorar viva?Que eu ia me revelar um canibal?

-Nada disso. Eu estava com medo de te perder. Perder meu melhor amigo, um irmão, a pessoa pela qual eu faria qualquer coisa. A pessoa que eu mais amo. A pessoa pela qual eu sou terrivelmente apaixonada desde a primeira vez que vi. Eu tive medo de perder a melhor coisa que já tive durante toda a minha vida.

(N/A: Snif, Snif... não dá para falar não...).

Rony olhou surpreso para Hermione.

-Rony, eu... -Hermione começou, mas nunca terminou, pois seu amado a calara com um beijo apaixonado. Esse beijo era só um selinho, mas, ele se intensificou até virar o que nesta fic é chamado de B.D. P (Beijo Desentupidor de Pia). (N/A: Isso significa um beijão! E bota beijão nisso... hehehe.). Após o que poderia ter sido um tempo tão longo quanto à extensão da barba do Dumbledore, o ar lhes faltou e eles tiveram de se desgrudar. Muito ofegantes e vermelhos eles se olharam com carinho. Rony não mais chorava. Ele pegou o rosto de Hermione com suas mãos e disse:

-Acho que está faltando uma coisinha.

-O que?

-Isso. -ele falou, ajoelhando-se na frente de Hermione, e pegando suas mãos. -Hermione Jane Granger, você aceita namorar esse ruivo que te ama desesperadamente?

-Claro!

Mais B.D.P²...

-Rony, não acha melhor a gente ir lá para baixo?Dar uma voltinha pelo jardim, meu namorado?

-Claro, minha namorada.

O casal mais fofo da saga potterica desce as escadas de mãos dadas, com todos olhando para o comportamento deles. Eles passaram por todas as pessoas que estavam na sala, e foram para o jardim.

-Sabe eu fico feliz por ter acabado tudo bem. Ah!Quase que eu me esqueci. Seus irmãos me ajudaram Rony.

-Seja mais específica, por favor. (N/A: Claro! Para quem tem seis opções diferentes...;P).

-Fred e Jorge.

-Gred e Forge? – disse Rony ironicamente.

-Isso mesmo.

-Ok, depois eu agradeço a eles.

-Rony, olha que horas são!Quinze para a meia noite. É melhor nós descansarmos.

-Ah!Eu preferia muito mais ficar aqui, com você, mas se você insiste quem sou eu para reclamar.

-Ah, Rony!Sabe que você fica tão... -Hermione começou a falar, mas logo se calou, levando depressa as mãos à boca.

-Tão o que? – Rony perguntou, pensando se ela o achava chato falando daquele jeito.

-Tão... _Fofo_. -disse ela ficando tão vermelha quanto os cabelos de seu namorado.

"A Mione me acha _fofo_? _Fofo_? HA! _Ela me acha fofo, ela me acha fofo, ninguém pode negar!_" Rony cantava em sua mente e sorria para a sua querida e mandona namorada.

-Ah... Vamos... Mi? – disse Rony, oferecendo seu braço como um legítimo cavalheiro.

-Claro Rony. – respondeu ela, vermelha, e acrescentou ao pé do ouvido dele. – Adorei você me chamar de Mi. – e deu um beijinho no rosto dele, na bochecha, respectivamente.

De repente eles ouviram um barulho muito parecido com o que eles mesmos faziam quando praticavam B.D.P. Definitivamente, ouvir um barulho desses, àquela hora da noite era realmente assustador. Ambos se entreolharam, aflitos. O barulho vinha de uma árvore a três metros de distancia deles. Num movimento rápido, ambos sacaram suas varinhas, e foram caminhando na direção do local do ruído estranho. A distancia diminuía a cada paço que eles davam. Empunhavam suas varinhas em posição de combate. Até que... Ouviram um murmurinho. Só que ele havia ficado mais claro do que ante. Pareciam pessoas falando. Uma com a voz mais grossa, aparentemente masculina, e a outra com a voz feminina e um pouco... Sonhadora. Eles se entreolharam. Poderiam ser comensais. Era melhor chamarem reforços, mas algo os impedia. Precisavam correr aquele risco.

-Hermione, vamos cercar a árvore. – sussurrou Rony levemente apontando a varinha na direção da árvore.

-OK, Rony. Você vai pela direita e eu pela esquerda. - ela concordou e começou a avançar pela esquerda da árvore.

-Espera. - resmungou o ruivo, num sussurro urgente. – Quando eu contar três, - ele sinalizou que faria isso com os dedos. – Lance _Pretrificus Totalus_ na direção da árvore. Entendeu?

-Sim. – ela afirmou.

Eles começaram a andar, tão devagar que se chegava a ouvir o barulho das folhas abaixo de seus pés. Eles ficaram um na frente do outro, entrecortados pela árvore. Era a hora de saber quem estava fazendo aqueles barulhos estranhos e por fim a toda aquela hesitação. Rony levantou o dedo indicador, sinalizando que começara a contagem. Após, levantou o dedão... Era agora ou nunca. Ele levantou o dedo médio e fez em linguagem labial: "Agora!".

-_Pretrificus Totalus_! – o ruivo e a morena gritam e lançam os feitiços na árvore.

CATAPLOFT! (N/A: Hehe, ainda vou escrever uma fic com os barulhos mais estranhos.) E eles ouvem duas grandes e pesadas... Coisas... Caírem. Mais hesitação. O que eles fariam agora? Quem seria? Eles haviam apanhado o que quer que fosse, mas não sabiam se prosseguiriam. Eles se aproximaram, um do outro, as varinhas em posição, pois toda a precaução era pouca, do que haviam apanhado. A distancia era vencida a cada paço hesitante. Eles chegaram exatamente onde às coisas haviam caído. Rony e Mione se aproximam cada um de uma coisa. Eles notam que essas coisas estão de costas. Eles as viram, e se deparam com quem eles menos esperavam ver.

* * *

N/A: E aí gente? Tão gostando?Eu espero que sim, por que eu estou dando tudo de mim. Muito obrigada pelas reviews. Esse capítulo foi mais curto, pois o próximo, (eu pretendo), ser bem mais longo do que todos. E POR FAVOR, NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DE COMENTAR! Kisses!


	8. Capítulo 8  O Gran Finalle

**Capítulo 8: "O Gran Finalle"

* * *

**

N/A: Bem, people, este é o último capítulo de Cupidos Ruivos. Espero que gostem, pois eu adorei cada palavra que digitei. Boa leitura!

* * *

Eles viram Neville e Luna petrificados e com uma expressão que claramente dizia: "Se eu pudesse preferiria estar nas masmorras de Hogwarts cozinhando baratas mortas com o Snape." (N/A: Se fosse eu, ia preferir ter uma aula de astronomia com o Tio Dumby!). Rony e Hermione se entreolharam com o maior espanto possível estampado no rosto, (N/A: Muita criatividade nessa hora povão! Imaginem os dois com aquela famosa cara de bocó. E riam com sua imaginação... Acho que essa frase não saiu exatamente como eu planejei...), e logo murmuraram um contra feitiço. Neville e Luna, após serem "libertados" do feitiço pareciam duas cenouras, não, tomates, pior, rabanetes, pois eles não estavam mais vermelhos, estavam roxos!Dessa vez, Neville e Luna trocaram mais um O.S. (Olhar Significativo), aqui traduzido como: "Quem vai explicar o que está acontecendo?". Afinal, o que estava acontecendo? (N/A: _Hehehe, só eu sei, só eu sei... hehehe..._). Era o que Rony e Hermione (N/A: E povo.) querem saber. 

-Oi. – disse Neville no seria um começo.

-Neville, é melhor que eu faça isso. – disse Luna olhando de um jeito significativo para Neville, colocando uma de suas mãos no ombro dele. Ela se dirigiu aos curiosos Ronald e Hermione. Quando ela se dirigiu para falar com os dois outros Neville fez uma expressão de puro alívio.

-Provavelmente vocês querem saber o que eu e o Neville estávamos fazendo, não?- Luna falou se aproximando do outro casal. Rony e Hermione estavam tão constrangidos quanto Luna e Neville, e, Merlin, se é que isso é possível, então em vez de responder "Desembucha Lunática, você não tá vendo que o povo todo já tá sem unhas de tanto esperar?", apenas balançaram as cabeças em sinal afirmativo. – Bem, se eu não falar logo, acho que não falo mais. - ela deu uma risadinha para alegrar o ambiente. (N/A: Será que a Sra. Black aqui vai dar uma de Comensal e ser tão má a ponto de não dizer o que a Luna vai falar?...). – Eu e o Neville... O Neville e eu... Nós... A gente... Nós dois... AH Meu Merlin!Como eu posso dizer isso... Nós estamos como vocês estão... Estamos juntos.

-É. – disse Neville.

-Agora que já está tudo resolvido, vamos voltar? – sugeriu Luna, com seus olhos mais esbugalhados do que nunca. (N/A: Isso é coisa para se por no Guiness...).

-Tem razão. - disse Hermione.

Os dois casais caminharam até a porta da Toca e entraram na casa.

-Crianças!Hora de dormir, agora, JÁ PARA A CAMA!

Ninguém ousou desobedecer à ordem.

-Hei, Fred, agora é a hora de fechar com chave de ouro o nosso plano. – disse Jorge olhando de esguelha para Rony e Hermione que se dirigiam as escadas.

-A Cartada Final. - disse Fred, como se pronunciasse algo divino.

Fred e Jorge se entreolharam, com seus sorrisos diabolicamente idênticos.

-_Casablanca. - _eles disseram como se tivessem deixado escapar um segredo.(N/A: Agora é que o povo fica doido de vez...). Ambos olharam para os lados, para verificar se estavam sendo vigiados, e Jorge conjurou com sua varinha um LP e um aparelho de som. (N/A: Povo desinformado, atenção: Os bruxos ouvem musicas em LP. Isso não aparece em nenhum livro, mas no 4º filme eles ouvem um LP. Então eu resolvi por um LP. Entendido? Eles também ouvem música no rádio, mas isso não vem ao caso. Dando continuidade ao vem ao caso...). Eles foram pé ante pé até a sala dos Weasley, que estava vazia e deixaram o LP dentro da vitrola e voltaram para perto das escadas.

-Rony, dê uma chegadinha aqui.

Rony estava falando com Hermione, e pediu-lhe que esperasse um momento.

-Que é dessa vez? O que vocês estão aprontando hein?Se sobrar para mim, eu...

-É, Roniquinho, a gente também te ama. Sabe Jorge, ele não merece o que estamos preparando para ele.

-Definitivamente não. Nós, irmãos dedicados, que amamos a paz, a falta de divertimento, você e o Percy, e agora é assim?

Os gêmeos se entreolharam, com fingida mágoa.

-Está tudo acabado entre nós!(N/A: Como eu adoro novela mexicana!).

-Ok, por que vocês me chamaram?

-Rony, entenda,existem certas coisas que você não compreende, e existem outras que você nunca vai compreender, mas, nós, sim, compreendemos tudo. E por isso...

-Decidimos encerrar o seu dia com a Mione em grande estilo.

-Talvez, você não saiba, mas os trouxas inventaram uma coisa chamada _cinema_.

-No cinema se assistem a _filmes_.

-E um filme antigo, mas muito conhecido é _Casablanca_.

-E o que tudo isso tem haver comigo e com a Mione?

-Não questione nossa superioridade!- os gêmeos dizem juntos, parecendo dois clones falando abobrinha.

-Esse filme é um os preferidos da Mione.

-É um filme de _romance_.

Os gêmeos encaram Rony com um sorrisinho, como se ele já devesse perceber do que se tratava.

-Ainda não entendi.

-Definitivamente, estou cada dia mais crente de que somos filhos do vizinho...

-Nós conseguimos a trilha sonora do filme.

-Está lá na sala.

-Chama a Mione...

-Dança com ela...

-Fala algo legal para ela...

-E o resto... É o resto.

-Sério?Vocês fizeram isso para mim?

-Não, fizemos para a Tia Muriel, que tal você convidar ela para dançar tango?

-Ok, vou chamar a Mione... Mas, vocês podem nos deixar mais à vontade, não podem?

-Ok. (N/A: Ô, mentira deslavada...).

Rony foi até as escadas, e pegou a mão de Hermione.

-Mione, eu tenho uma surpresa para você... Mas espera só um minutinho...

Ele voltou correndo para a sala, e conseguiu ver Fred e Jorge.

-Não querendo abusar, vocês poderiam me fazer mais um favorzinho de nada?- Rony pediu, fazendo sua melhor cara de cachorrinho sem dono molhado na chuva.

Fred e Jorge se entreolharam.

-Ok, mas que isso fique só entre nós, ok?

-Ok. Como vocês sabem, eu ainda não tenho 17 anos, e não posso usar magia fora de Hogwarts, então, vocês poderiam conjurar para mim uma venda?

-Está bem.

Uma venda preta, de um palmo de largura saiu da varinha de Fred.

-Pronto, aqui.

-Valeu, agora... Se mandem!

-Jorge, acho melhor nós arrumarmos nossas coisas e nos mudarmos para a casa do vizinho o mais depressa possível...

-Concordo plenamente com você.

Os gêmeos saem da sala discutindo as mais diversas hipóteses de os Weasley terem adotado eles. Eles param na cozinha da Toca para um lanchinho.

-Mione, eu vou te vendar, ok?

-Posso saber para que?

-Faz parte da minha surpresinha...

-Hum... Como é essa surpresa?  
-Se eu te contar deixa de ser uma surpresa, Mi!E fique parada para eu poder te vendar direito... Senão você vai ver a surpresa antes da hora.

-AH Meu Merlin, Ronald!Desse jeito você vai me matar de curiosidade!

-Calma Mione, não se esqueça de que a pressa é inimiga da perfeição. (N/A: 1 x 0 para o Rony.)

-Ah, Rony, você não pode nem dar uma pista sobre o que é?

-Não.

-Nem pela sua namoradinha?Nem se te ajudar nos deveres de Hogwarts?

-Essa é uma proposta tentadora... Mas minha resposta continua sendo não. (N/A: 2 x 0 para o Rony.)

Ele começou a conduzi-la devagar até a sala... Enquanto isso, na cozinha...

-Hei Fred, vem cá eles já estão na sala!

-E o nosso querido Roniquinho que achava que o plano era só o que a gente tinha dito a ele...

-Agora, eu quero ver a cara dele quando ele olhar para as paredes...

-É, mamãe ficaria orgulhosa de nós.

-E papai também, afinal, nós não somos tão maus assim, não é?

Mas o que Rony não sabia era que o plano dos gêmeos não era só o que eles haviam dito a ele. Afinal, se os Weasley fazem uma coisa, é uma coisa com muito estilo, porque não estamos falando de um fulaninho, estamos falando de Fred e Jorge!Havia o último detalhe do plano, o mais trabalhoso, que os gêmeos não haviam contado a Rony propositalmente, para ele também se sentir surpreso. (N/A: 10 x 0 para os gêmeos!).

Na sala...

-Vem Mione, isso, agora mais para a direita... Ok, agora eu vou tirar a venda...

-Finalmente!Já estava demorando uma eternidade! – disse Mione, que estava quase tendo um ataque cardíaco de tanta curiosidade. -Desse jeito ache... -mas ela não completou a frase. Seu queixo pareceu afrouxar, e seu olhar se perdeu pelas paredes da sala.

-Ronald... Você... Fez... Isso?

Mas Rony também não respondeu. Estava tão, ou mais, surpreso do que Hermione. As paredes da sala não estavam normais. E de repente, o chão e o teto não estavam normais também. Fred e Jorge haviam transfigurado as paredes, o teto e o chão no céu à noite. As paredes exibiam estrelas tão luminosas que se olhasse fixamente para elas, seus olhos lacrimejariam; no chão, por vezes, passam ligeiros cometas com suas caldas vibrantes, e no teto aparecia ela, o astro da noite, que começava a se mexer indo parar na parede em que Rony e Hermione olhavam a Lua, que estava cheia e parecia uma bola de neve no ar, só que ela cobria o tamanho de uma das paredes inteiras da Toca.

-Rony?Foi _realmente_ você que fez isso?

-Bem, não... É tão óbvio assim que não fui eu?

-Se você não ficasse com o queixo mais caído do que o meu, até que poderia considerar.

-Ok, ok, não fui eu, mas também o que vale é a intenção, não é?

-Mas, se não foi você, então quem foi?

-Ah... Fred e Jorge.

-Verdade?Nossa, Rony, seus irmãos estão me saindo melhor que a encomenda!

-É, quem diri... -mas Rony não completa a frase, pois começa a tocar a música:

_You mu__st remember this,_

_A kiss is still a kiss,_

_A sigh is just a sigh_

_The fundamental things apply,_

_As times goes by._

_And when two lovers woo,_

_They still say "I love you",_

_On that you can rely._

_No matter what the futures brings,_

_As time goes by._

_Moonlight and lovesong's _

_Never out of date,_

_Hearts full of passion, _

_Jealousy and hate._

_Woman needs man,_

_And man must have mate,_

_That one can deny._

_It's still the same old story,_

_A fight for love and glory,_

_A case of do or die._

_The world will always _

_Welcome lovers,_

_As time goes by._

_You mu__st remember this,_

_A kiss is still a kiss,_

_A sigh is just a sigh_

_The fundamental things apply,_

_As time goes by._

_And when two lovers woo,_

_They still say "I love you",_

_On that you can rely._

_No matter what the futures brings,_

_As time goes by._

Rony olhou um pouco apreensivo para Hermione.

-Ah... Você... Gostou?

-Se eu gostei?É simplesmente fantástico Rony. Sabia que essa é a música de um dos meus filmes preferidos?AH!Você não deve saber o que é um filme, olha, um filme é...

-Eu sei o que é. Fred e Jorge me disseram.

-Rony, isso é fantástico. -ela disse, corada, entrelaçando seus dedos aos de Rony.

Então, Rony percebeu que ele deveria andar com seus próprios pés.

-Mione, Fred e Jorge fizeram tudo, mas agora sou eu quem vai continuar. -ele disse, pegando a mão livre de Mione com a sua. -Dança comigo?

Hermione parecia não ter palavras, talvez porque já esperasse essa atitude de Rony, ou porque simplesmente queria ouvi-lo dizer. Aos poucos, ambos já dançavam, apenas rodopiando sem sair do lugar; Hermione com a cabeça encostada em Rony e o ruivo admirando-a.

Mas não eram só eles que estavam ouvindo a música.Discretamente a Sra. Weasley parou na porta da sala para ouvir a música.

-Molly?

-Artur!Que susto você me deu!SHI!Olhe. -ela apontou para dentro da sala onde Rony e Hermione dançavam.

-Lembra que nós também dançamos esta música, querido?

-Como eu poderia me esquecer?Era tarde da noite e eu havia lhe convidado para um passeio noturno. Eu disse que era a minha música trouxa preferida, e eu tomei coragem para dizer...

-O que eu mais queria ouvir. -completou a Sra. Weasley.

-Molly, vamos repetir a dose?Como fizemos há tanto tempo atrás?

-Certamente que sim, Sr. Weasley.

A Senhora e a Senhor Weasley dançaram também. Afinal, alguém acredita que a Toca não seja um lugar magicamente perfeito para se declarar?

-Sabe Fred, precisamos de um nome.

-Tem razão, pegamos o papai e o Rony de jeito.

Estranhamente Fred e Jorge se entreolham, com aquela mesma expressão.

-Tudo aconteceu graças aos CUPIDOS RUVOS!

E assim os Cupidos Ruivos saíram subindo as escadas da Toca, saltando de felicidade, Rony, Hermione, Sra.Weasley e o Sr. Weasley dançando. Afinal, os Weasley são os nossos reis e ninguém pode negar!

* * *

Agradecimentos: 

A Sra. Potter, minha melhor amiga, que eu consegui viciar em HP

A Srta. Violet Spinett, pelos reviews e pelo resto que ela já sabe

A Anny Quillin

A Mah Evans Potter

A Naty Weasley

A Sophia.DiLua

A Mary basilio

A Deca.royalbane

A Marronita.IloveHPworld

A Crisalida

A Thaty

A Amanda – Volpato – Weasley – Grint

A Thais Rodigues

A Carol Ann Potter

A Tia J.K, porque ela é a responsável por essa fic!Sem ela, essa fic jamais existiria!

Por todas as pessoas que colocaram reviews e leram essa fic, MUITO OBRIGADO!

Essa foi uma experiência marcante para mim, afinal, foi a fic que teve mais reviews até agora. Em breve, mais uma história de R/H, mas desta vez não serão os gêmeos que irão ajudar Rony, será alguém que **LITERALMENTE** ninguém jamais pensou que pudesse se meter na história desse casal. Novamente, MUITO OBRIGADO!

KISSES!


End file.
